Flight Of The Phoenix
by IceyFlame
Summary: Harry gets a new home,new powers,and an Uncle. Harry also finds out some interesting things about his parents.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: All right, let's get this thing started.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or his world, but I do own Aiya, Jenny, Katie (Kat), and Anna. I have borrowed Bambi and Casey from Woodsmaster and yes he said I could.

Warnings:

Vernon Dursley doses some unforgivable things.

Voldemort being his usually evil self

Harry goes through hell and back

Jenny's Story

* * *

**Prologue:**

Albus Dumbldore looked up from a mountain of paperwork to see Anna Davidson standing in front of his oak desk. "Hello Anna. How are you?"

"I'm fine Albus. I'm here to tell you that Bambi woke up this morning." Anna said.

"That is good to hear." Dumbldore said his eyes twinkling like mad. Bambi Potter is James Potter's elder brother seven years older then James. He had been in a coma ever since he was twenty-seven when Voldemort had caught him and put him into the coma to keep him at bay, because Bambi was/is the Head of The Magical Law Department and the top Auror.

"Will you be putting Harry with Bambi now that he is awake?" Anna asked.

"If Bambi said he'll take him then yes." Dumbldore answered.

"I'll ask him myself." Anna said looking up at the clock. "I must go Albus. I have a lot to do now that Bambi's awake."

"Well, I'll see you later then." Dumbldore said as Anna left.

**The Dursley Household – Harry's Bedroom**

Harry sat in his bedroom, which he now called his prison. The bedroom was completely bare; expect for a chain with cuffs on each end hanging from the ceiling, there is an identical set attached to the floor, and a cabinet full of whips and other items of that nature. As Harry sat with his knees pulled up to his chest and his arms wrapped around his knees he wished that he had some long lost relative or something that would show up out if nowhere and take him away.

The door of the room opened and Vernon Dursley walked in. Harry didn't move when Vernon walked over to the cabinet and pulled out one of the whips. "You know the drill Boy." Vernon yelled as he turned toward Harry, who slowly stood and walked over to the chains before chaining himself up knowing that it would just be worst if he didn't. After Vernon was sure the cuffs weren't going to open, he started whipping Harry.

Two hours later Vernon finally left Harry's room, leaving the boy himself still hanging from the ceiling. Surrounded in a pool of his own blood, Harry stared at the pool of blood as he blacked out.

**One Mouth Later – Bambi's Cabin**

Bambi walked into the living room just as the clock on the wall chimed 10:00 A.M. he sat down on the couch to wait for his guests. Two minutes later The Weasleys along with Hermione came through the fireplace. Molly was the first to see Bambi, she hurried over to him and said, "I'm so glad you're going to take Harry in; he's a real sweetheart."

"Well, it's the least I could do." Bambi said. "I'll be picking him up this afternoon."

"Why don't you pick him up now? I'll take care of everything that needs to be done well your gone." Molly said.

"All right, then I'll be back in a sec." Bambi said before disappearing.

**The Dursley Household**

Bambi knocked on the door of Number 4 Privet Drive. Petunia Dursley answered the door. "Hello, I'm here to pick up Harry Potter. I'm his Uncle Bambi Potter."

Petunia looked at Bambi and said, "Thank the lord you're here. Come in." Bambi followed Petunia into the kitchen and sat down with her when she motioned for him to.

"Petunia, what's wrong?"

"It's Vernon, he's everything Lily told me he was. He has Harry locked in his room. I've tried to get him out or even give him something to eat or drink but Vernon is the only one with the keys to the locks that are on the door. You have to get out now, Vernon will be home in an hour and I fear he'll kill the boy this time." Petunia said.

"I'll go get him now. Pack your things Petunia your coming with me, along with Dudley.." Bambi said.

"I'll go with you Bambi but Dudley can stay here he's just like his father and he's starting to join him when he goes to "play" with Harry." Petunia said. Bambi nodded and headed upstairs.

* * *

Author's Note: I hope you like the story so far. I'll update soon. Please review.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: Thank you for the reviews.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or his world, but I do own Aiya, Jenny, Katie (Kat), and Anna. I have borrowed Bambi and Casey from Woodsmaster2 and yes he said I could.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 1:**

Bambi quickly found what he was looking for. There next to the bathroom door was Harry's bedroom. The door was covered in locks, which he opened easily with a spell. Inside was what Bambi could only call a torture chamber. It took all of his Auror training to keep from puking. Harry hung by his wrists from the ceiling a dark red pool of blood at his feet. After carefully taking Harry down Bambi took the bloody teen downstairs. Petunia was waiting for him at the foot of the stairs. "Do you have everything?" he said. Petunia nodded. "Then grab my arm."

**Bambi's Cabin**

After Bambi cleaned what wounds he could he put Harry to bed in James' old room. He quickly showed Petunia to her room then ran downstairs into the living room. Not even listening to Ron and Hermione's questions he grabbed a handful of floo powder and called Anna. "Yes." Anna answered.

"Snow, I need you to get over here and now." Bambi snapped.

"All right I'll just grab my bag." Anna said as Bambi pulled his head out of the fire. Seconds later Anna came out of the fireplace and followed Bambi as he took off back upstairs at a dead run.

* * *

Author's Note: Sorry this chapter is so short but I have no reviews. Reviews are my reason to keep writing so no reviews, no more chapters.


End file.
